les_royaumes_de_feufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Livia des ailes de pluie
CC bienvenu sue mon profil!! En gros je suis pénible insupportable mais pas que XD je suis sympas(je crois enfin c'est a vous de décider!) déterminer sarcastique et je ne suis ni une fille ni un garçon d'apres les autre je serais une cas a pars XD. J'aime les dragons!!! les dragons c'est toute ma vie! J’adore lire jouer sur l'ordi passer du temps avec mes amis régler des disputes... me bagarrer oui je sais ...je frappe quand il y a besoin...souvent... deso...et engueuler mon frère il me pourris la vie.... Mon plus granad reve c'est de trouver phyrria et de vivre des aventure la bas ouai je sais a quoi tu pense: <> a par ça bah rien a dire XD a si si tu veux compléter mon profil (caractère et tous) écris le ici et marque bien ton pseudo! (sinon j'efface): - - - - - Mes ami(e)s (enfin si il me considere comme une amie): -Syldonel -Flemmard -Nayati Je mentend avec les autre mais en ce moment on se parle plus. '''''Top 10 Dragons que j'aime:''''' -1 GLORIA Pourquoi gloria? peut etre qua maintenant ce qui trouve que j'ai pas l'esprit critique vont reflechire! Je l'aime pour son cote sarcastique qui me fait rire surtout quand elle se trouve avec lassassin, j'aime aussi sa façon de regle des probleme et d'avancer dans l'histoire -2 Lassassin -3 Peril -4 Winter -5 Kinkajou -6 Triton -7 Qibli -8 Epine -9 Argil -10 Tsunami Les couple que j'aime: #Gloria+Lassassin (They are the winner!) #Kinkajou+Triton #Peril+Argil #Winter+Lynx #Comete+sunny #Blue+Criquette #Tsunami+Naufrage # # # Top 10 '''''Dragons que j'aime pas:''''' -1 Spectral -2 Lune claire !!!!!!! -3 FIEVRE -4 SCARLET -5 Loracle -6 Flamme -7 Frimaire -8 Onyx -9 Narval -10 Caméléon '''''Ma petite Glory,''''' '''''Sa fait bien longtemps, pas vrai tu doit surement etre passer à autre chose et oublier cette folle de syldo, malgré le fait que je n'éprouve plus rien à aller sur les wikis et que mon talent en dessin a triplé je n'ai pas changé à part que je suis devenu effacé...Juste te dire merci et sache que tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie meme si mon père dit que sur le net tout est faux. Tu vois beaucoup de personnes chère à mes yeux sont mortes, je vais passer un an loin de tout et quand j'ai visité la maison de ma grand-mère en pleine campagne, loind u monde et de mes petits soucis, quand elle m'a raconté son enfance difficle, elle qui était veuve seule dans sa petite maion loin du monde j'ai été triste, quand papi m'a montré les restes de l'habitation des voisins fusillé par les boches les souvenirs de l'ancien monde perdu à jamais, le pépé qui essayait de tirer le veau coincé, et quand je suis parti...Bon la vie est une ligne droite et je donnerai tout pour revenir avant bien que ce soit pas possible. Je voudrai pouvoir revenir avant quand le chalet n'était pas vendu, qu'il n'était pas morts et que les vaches étaient dans le pré. Je suis triste et extrement lasse...Travailler...et puis écrire pour sortir de l'ombre, tu vois les gens avant leur vie, c'était un enfer, mais tout sa je ne l'ai pas vécu pas vrai, je ne peux pas savoir et elle elle me regarde sa petite fille qui sen fiche éperdumentd e ses soucis et la vie avant, elle qui se cottise pour nous donner un peu d'argent de poche, et moi je reve j'écris je pleure je sais que vous avez tourner la page et je comprend alors adieu et prenez sois de vous jusqu'à ce que je revienne. A toi ma dédicace et au revoir...''''' '''''Mes gouts:''''' '''''Livre:''''' -1 Les royaumes de feu (particulièrement le tome 3 tome le 10 -Stranger stings supisious mind -Fairy oak - les carnets de Cerise -Remi sans famille (trop bien!!) Papa maman les frite et moi (toute la serie) Tobie Llonesse Les petits veterinaire triple galop les gardiens des cité perdues L'anti magicien Série: -1Game of trone -2 Sranger stings -3 Umbrella académie -4 Anne avec un E a la croisée des mondes =